Amelia
by Whovenian.Otaku
Summary: It was any other day in her village when the king's men started drafting men from every family. Her father was one of them, till she took over. The problem? Only men are allowed to join the army, if she is found out she could be killed. It would be a lot easier though if the dreamy violet eyed captain would stop breathing down her neck. Rated T for cursing and violence.
1. Prologue

**So here is the newly rewritten first chapter, hopefully it's a lot better than the original.**

* * *

 _Once long ago there was a peaceful kingdom that welcomed people far and wide with open arms and smiles on their faces. It became known as the kingdom of new beginnings, a melting pot of culture. Everyone was welcome and everyone was happy. This was the kingdom of Arionea._

 _The neighboring kingdom of Phildeni was jealous of the happiness and peacefulness of the growing kingdom. The king especially, his people were leaving his country, and with less people there was less work, and with less work there was less food, money, and trade. With his kingdom falling apart he launched an attack on the kingdom of Arionea. What he didn't expect was that even an undeveloped country could be so strong. At the end of it the two kings had met to to sign a peace treaty, resolving the war. That night the king of Phildeni died, with little to know one except the the elderly king and his council knowing the true cause._

 _After the attack of Phildeni, the king of the wondrous Arionea became worried of the other empires and powers that would try and devastate the wonderful world he created, so he strengthened the borders around the kingdom in hopes that he could keep his country safe from the harmful beings on the other side. And with that the once open kingdom became more reserved. It was still the happy and peaceful nation it always was but now with an air of fear around the past. Along with the walls came new expectations for the people, women were to be married by age 21 and men were to get up and be ready to go to war at the drop of a hat. But they were okay with it as long as they were free from the worry of the outside world._

 _Now even with the king dead the kingdom of Phildeni hadn't fallen to the overpowering nation next door. His eldest son, a man of age 26, stepped up to the throne and started plotting the demise of Arionea and its king as revenge for his father's death, without knowledge of how he truly died. He became cruel and merciless, he trained his soldiers with an iron fist. He got his most trusted men together and started to plan an infiltration of the kingdom's defenses hoping to kill the king with his own hands. The land and people became just as cruel without the peace treaty that was never signed._

 _But the king didn't go without knowing of said attack, a young man in Phildeni having heard of what was to come rushed behind the rules of his king and warned the Arionean court. Hearing this, the king became worried. He doubled the guard around the border entries, especially by the entrance to Phildeni, hoping that it would be enough to stop him and that the inexperienced king wouldn't know exactly how to handle an army._

* * *

 **A little ways off from the border entrance**

A soldier was patrolling his way back and forth along one of the many border entries far off from the capital. Looking around for anything that could be worth reporting back to the captain of his squadron quite boredly, when something flew past and hit him in the arm. Upon inspection he noticed a cut on his arm from something sharp. Looking around he spotted a falcon perching up above on a branch screeching into the distance. At another gust of air flew past notching itself into a tree nearby. Inspecting the object in the tree he came to realize that it was an arrow.

Fearfully, he started running towards his squadron's base camp, "They're attacking! Quickly li-" Pausing with a gasp, the man stopped, greeted by the dead bodies 0f his squadron, and a group of Phildeniens with bloody swords. Quickly grabbing a few distress beacons he ran off, hopefully unnoticed. Running through the thick brush of the forest out of sight of the mangled camp he stopped and set up one of the beacons. Just as he was about to light the cord of the firecracker a man walked in front of him. The man was barely recognizable with only the moonlight over head to shed some light on him. The man was a tall and broad man with green eyes and short brown hair. Gasping the soldier froze in fear when he saw the signature mask upon the man's face. He was the crowned prince now king of Phildeni. Barely able to move he stuttered out the prince's name, "Sadik Adnan."

The man's face darkened with a sadistic sneer. After finally gaining the courage to move, the young soldier lit the firecracker, letting it explode up in the sky, it's bright red and blue colors alerting other groups in the distance of the attack. "You're too late. Right at this moment another group is sending a message to the capital that we have been invaded."

Sadik pulled out his sword and struck the young soldier through the chest. Cleaning his sword he turned to the corpse uttering only one word. "Perfect."

* * *

 **A few days later at the palace of Julius, king of Arionea**

In a hurry of the received message an indigo eyed man with ash blond hair barged into the large throne room. Up by the throne the king, a man with curly brown hair with golden brown eyes with a face wrinkled with age and from smiling, was meeting with his royal adviser, a man with long black hair tied back and deep brown eyes. Reaching the throne, the man bows.

Noticing the urgency in the man's face he dismissed his meeting to greet him. "General Braginski, what's the matter?"

"Your Majesty, the Phildeniens have breached our northeastern border," The General answered.

Unbeknownst to the three men were two girls hiding behind one of the pillars. Both had beautiful long brown hair with a long curls on opposite sides of their heads, though the older ones was a few shades darker. They were two years apart, around the ages of 19 and 17. The oldest had striking olive eyes, while the younger's was a beautiful large caramel brown.

Noticing her little sister's shaking worry, the older girl tried to calm her down. "Hey nothing to worry about Feli, everything will be fine. Don't you worry, Nonno has got it all under control." she said soothingly. Pulling the younger girl into a hug she stroked her hair soothingly.

"I know Livi, it's just terrifying, you know? We're about to be invaded by a ruthless dictator who is set on killing Nonno." Feliciana said calmer than she truly felt into her sister's shoulder. Looking over the side of the pillar the sisters continued watching.

"That is hardly possible, even with the warning. We had increased the amount of guards at each border entrance." The council member said surprised before being silenced by King Julius who had a look of worry.

"We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately," The man explained as he started to dismiss himself.

"No. Send your troops to protect my people General Braginski," Julius interrupts before the man could leave. The general nods before exiting the room. "Yao," Julius directs the conversation to his advisor.

"Yes, Your Highness?" The advisor stood up scroll in hand.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the districts. Try and get as many new and old recruits as possible," He ordered. The girls look on worried, noticing the stress that this was putting on their grandfather. They also worried for the strength and health of their people, hoping that they would get out of this safely.

"Of course, Your Highness," Yao nodded his head respectfully. leaving the room he called for some servants to gather information and maps for the surrounding districts.

As the king turned back to his throne he heard someone call out to him. "Nonno are you sure that we'll be alright?" A strong but scared voice asked. Looking up, he saw the oldest of his beautiful granddaughters with the other cowering behind her.

"You girls should be in bed. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Sí mia nipote, I am sure of it," he said although his face was still stained with a look of worry.

"Nonno I'm scared," the younger one cried running to her grandfather.

"There is nothing to be afraid of my dear Feliciana, everything is going to turn out alright. Now why don't you and Livia sit down with me and sing." He said holding the young woman close in a large hug.

"Alright Nonno, singing is always relaxing, but can we hear you sing first? You have the most soothing voice here," Felicia asked more relaxed before moving to sit next to her grandfather, her sister not far behind.

"Sí, whatever you girls want," He answered a smile once more gracing his face.


	2. Amelia

**In a Bedroom**

A young woman around the age of 19 with long wavy blonde hair with a small strand sticking up and stunning blue eyes, was sitting in her room eating breakfast while practicing for an event later today. Every 6 months starting at the age of 18, girls visit the town matchmaker in hopes of being able to be married by 20 years of age. This girl is seen to have written words on her arm and is reciting them.

"Quiet and demure. Graceful. Polite," she repeats as she shoves food in her mouth."Delicate. Refined. Poised. Punctual!" she exclaims as she finishes writing down her notes. The sound of a rooster could be heard in the distance signifying late morning. Surprised she rushes out of bed to get ready for the day, and do her chores.

"Monty!" She calls out while blowing on her arm. "Mo-ah! There you are. Who's the smartest doggy in the world? Come on, smart boy. Can you help me with my chores today?" she coos at the small dog as she attaches a stick with a bone on it and a bag of chicken feed to him. As he starts freaking out and running around she opens the door and lets him run outside. He starts chasing the bone all across the estate feeding the chickens that are just wandering around. Going up to the shrine he paces by the family horse Tony who just looks on with an un-amused expression as he runs passed.

In the shrine is the girl's father, a blonde haired man with bushy eyebrows, blonde hair, deep emerald eyes, and a cane, praying to the ones who passed for the girl to finally succeed in finding a groom. "Honorable ancestors, please help my dear Amelia impress the Matchmaker today." Barking gets louder and louder as Monty runs up to the shrine and around the praying man, dragging chicken seed through the shrine with chickens not far behind. With one final plead he gets up and exits.

As Amelia walks up the stairs of the shrine, she stops and pushes the bone into Monty's mouth. Standing up she bumps into her father, "Father, I brought your...Whoa!" She says as she drops the serving platter with a tea kettle and cup.

Her father manages to catch the tea kettle, "Amelia."

"I brought a spare." She says while she pulls out another cup.

"Amelia," her father says while she pours the tea into a cup.

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning..." she says while obviously not listening.

"Amelia."

"And three at night."

Her father finally getting her attention tells her, "Amelia, you should already be in town. We are counting on you..."

"To uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down," Amelia said reassuringly to her father as she pulls down her sleeve over her ink covered arm. "Wish me luck."

"Hurry!" Arthur, her father yells. Looking down at Monty with the bone in his mouth he sighs, "I'm going to pray some more."

* * *

 **Town square with people running everywhere**

"Francine, is your daughter here yet? The Matchmaker is not a patient woman," A woman says as she exits a building acknowledging the two waiting women outside.

"Of all days to be late... I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." The older woman said. She was very beautiful with dirty blonde hair in a bun, gorgeous indigo eyes, and a very elegant dress.

"Maman I don't think they'd be that lucky, they're all dead," concluded the younger woman. She was about 19 as well and almost identical to Amelia except for her purple eyes and curly hair with a curled strand sticking out. "Besides, according to legend crickets are a huge good luck charm. Mind if I test it out?"

" Go ahead Madeline, but be careful!"

Walking to the edge of the road Madeline covers her eyes and starts to walk forward into the road. As she is walking people start to swerve and avoid her crashing into each other, all the while Francine is cringing and covering her eyes. Taking her hand off her eyes she exclaims happy, "It worked maman, crickets are lucky!" Looking around she notices all the people crashed in the road. "Oh."

"Don't worry about it mon cher, at least you're alright," Francine calls out. Sighing she looks around starting to get impatient waiting for Amelia.

Hearing a horse neighing in the distance she turns to find Amelia arriving quickly on Tony. Pulling in to a quick stop, she jumps off the horse. "I'm here," she exclaims as she throws her hands in the air. Looking over at her angry mother, "What? But maman, I had to..."

"None of your excuses. Now, let's get you two cleaned up." She says as she pushes both girls into the beauty parlor.

Walking over to Madeline the head woman yells happily, "Ah Amelia, I'm glad you could finally arrive!"

Madeline sighing explains to the woman, "Sorry miss, but I'm Madeline." After that she is pulled away by another woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Now Amelia," turning to Amelia. "We better get started!"

Pulling Amelia behind a curtain, she starts undressing and dumping her in a bath full of water. "It's freezing," Amelia shivers.

"It would've been warm if you had been on time," her mother explains. The woman, Michelle, comes back with a jug of water and dumps it on her. Sitting up, Amelia starts to cover herself to keep warm while Michelle started to wash her hair. With a sponge in hand Francine takes Amelia's arm. "Amelia what's this?" she asks referring to the ink on her arm.

"Notes, in case I forget something." She says taking her arm back. Madeline done with her bath and in a new set of clothes gives the cricket to her mother.

"I'll go get some more lucky charms," she says while walking away.

"Hurry back," Her mother yells.

"I will."

A few minutes later after Amelia is dry from her bath, Michelle and another woman, Emma, start doing her hair and putting it up. After much resistance they finally got that pesky strand to stay down. But while they weren't looking Amelia undid the strand and let it stay up. Finishing up with the hair, her mom dragged Amelia and Madeline outside and to the boutique. Walking along they came upon a board game where two men were playing. Amelia after a few minutes of inspecting interrupted and made the winning move of the game. The man who's turn it was thanked her while the other looked at the board with disbelieve. Francine came by and grabbed Amelia's arm. Reaching the boutique two women started to dress her. With the corset first they tugged the strings till they were tight, and started to pick out an elegant dress. It was a long sleeved dress that went down to below her knees in layers, and had a lace outer layer.

Leaving the boutique she noticed that Madeline was in a similar version to her dress, but it was longer and purple. Walking through town they came upon a girl playing with her doll and a couple of boys pretending to be soldiers. One of the boys had taken the girl's doll and was keeping it out of reach. Amelia grabbed it and handed it back to the girl, who thanked her while hugging it to her chest with her brother chasing the boys in the background.

In the final preparation for the Matchmaker, Amelia was sitting down while there was makeup applied to her. Finishing up her mother pulled out a a star hair pin as the final touch. "There. You're ready."

Madeline appeared from her side of the room with a maple pendant in her hair. "Not yet. Here is my necklace Amelia, to give you the feeling that I'll be in there with you." She said while taking of her necklace which had two charms, A star and a maple leaf. She also handed Amelia the cricket from earlier while Amelia laughed. Finally they were ready.

Walking to the Matchmaker's Amelia looks to the sky and pleads under her breath, "Ancestors, hear my plea, please don't let me screw up today. It would have affect my family dearly. Also please keep my father standing tall."

Looking over and noticing her sister's nervous expression Madeline reassures her, "You'll do great don't worry about it." Amelia smiled and muttered a thank you.

Lining up with the rest of the girls the two girls waited to be called. All of a sudden a large woman burst out with a checklist. "Amelia Kirkland."

"Here," Amelia calls as she raises her hand.

"Speaking without permission," the woman points out as she writes on the notepad.

Amelia cringed walking into the building in front of her, "Oops." When she got in the Matchmaker slammed the door behind her.

Inspecting Amelia the Matchmaker shook her head and wrote down while she said, "Too skinny. Hmph. Not good for bearing children." While she said this the cricket in the cage attached to Amelia's hip escaped and was bouncing around while Amelia tried to catch it. When she caught it she tried to put it back in the cage, but it jumped away. With the Matchmaker coming back she shoved the cricket in her mouth. "Recite the final admonition."

Nodding Amelia pulled out the fan and spit out the cricket, "Fulfill your duty calmly and respectfully." She says looking down at her ink stained arm now with the ink a bit blurry. "Reflect before you snack...Act! This shall bring you honor and glory." she hurries fanning herself feeling more nervous than she was before.

The Matchmaker grabbed her arm, covering the ink and looked at her fan for any sign of cheating. "Hmm. This way." She pulls Amelia over to a table. Letting go of Amelia's arm the ink stained her hand unknowingly. Bringing over the teapot, she gestures to Amelia, "Now, pour the tea."

Amelia bewildered reaches for the teapot all the while paying close attention to the Matchmaker's ink covered hand. The Matchmaker explains while rambling on, "To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement." And with that she wipes her fingers around her mouth creating a beard of ink. Amelia too engrossed in the fact that the woman hasn't noticed the ink on her hands and face, misses the teacup when she starts to pour the tea. Catching herself she starts to pour the tea into the cup. Looking down she notices the cricket relaxing into the cup. "You must also be poised." The Matchmaker grabs the cup and pulls it towards her.

"Pardon me."

"And silent!" The woman smells the tea breathing in. "Ah."

Climbing on the table Amelia grabs the cup, "Could I just take that back?" Fighting back and forth for the cup Amelia braces her foot on the Matchmaker, "One moment." The Matchmaker and Amelia fall back with the tea and the cricket falling on the Matchmaker.

"Why you clumsy..." The woman goes after her. In her clothes you can see the cricket moving around inside trying to get out. While moving around trying to get the cricket out the Matchmaker into a pot of hot coals spilling them on the floor. She fell on top of them before jumping up with the back of her dress on fire. Thinking quickly Amelia grabbed the tea kettle and threw the remainder of the tea on the jumping woman.

Outside while listening to the shattering of glass, Francine and Madeline were waiting outside cringing. "It's seems to be going better than the previous times don't you think maman?"

"I guess so," Francine sighs with her hands on her face. Bursting out of the door with smoke behind her Amelia runs towards her mom and sister. Following her was the furious Matchmaker soaking wet with makeup running down her face. Following Amelia the cricket hops back into his cage closing the door.

"You are a disgrace!" yells the Matchmaker throwing the tea kettle on the ground shattering it. "You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!" And with that she rushes back inside. Distraught with the words that were said to her, Amelia starts to walk home with the townsfolk giving her sorrowful looks.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **maman: Mom**

 **mon cher: my dear**

 **Remember to review please.**


	3. The Choice

**Kirkland House**

Arriving home on Tony, Amelia led him into the stable. Walking out her father stood there hopefully. Frowning, she bent her head and walked away. Her mother arrived with her sister in tow.

"Did she succeed in impressing the Matchmaker today," Arthur asked his wife.

"No sadly not, and she maybe never will. But Madeline did. She paired her with the village gardener, Nikolaas. She seems to be happy about it," She answered sadly and hopefully.

"Of course she would. Her and that boy have friends for a long time after all. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was in love with him. Of course the Matchmaker only makes suggestions of who the girls should marry. It's the their choice for if they should go through with it," He replied with a smile on his face. Suddenly frowning he adds on, "Now if only Amelia could find someone suited for her easily as well."

"We can only hope for the best now," Francine replied looking towards Amelia.

* * *

 **With Amelia**

Walking along the edge of the family garden she started to think to herself out loud. "I'm not really perfect at all am I. I can't be what everyone expects of me. I can't take care of a family, I'm not that good of a daughter," she looks down at the necklace in her hands, the one her sister gave her. "I doubt I'm a great sister either. Who am I kidding who would even want me, I'm a mess."

Walking down the path she stopped at the statue of the symbol for her family, a great dragon with it's wings spread out. "I can't be myself without messing up or hurting the ones around me." Taking her hair down she starts to tear up. "Whenever I look in the mirror I see someone who isn't me. This pretty and put together lady that wouldn't be a let down. Someone that people could be proud, but then I look deeper, and realize that it is all someone that I'm not. I'm someone that disappoints." She continues walking until she reaches the shrine of her family's ancestors. Sitting down in front of the largest stone she prays, "Dear Ancestors, please make it so that I can find my way in life without being a disappointment to my family and to one day see myself for who I am." Looking into the reflection on the polished stone she wipes the remainder of the makeup off her face.

Getting up she walks to the bench down the path from the shine. Sitting down she wipes the tears from her face in hopes that it'll calm her down. Hearing the clearing of a throat she looks to her side to see her father walking towards her. She looks away not meeting his face.

Sitting down he says to her, "My, my. What beautiful flowers we have this year," he gestures to the flowers around them, especially to the roses. "But, look, this one's late," pointing out the one in front of them. Turning to her, he reassures, "But I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful one of all." Taking the necklace in her hands, he moves her hair out of the way and clasps it around her neck. She smiles warmly at her father hugging him close. Hugging her back he smiles.

Suddenly in the distance the pounding of drums and the blaring of trumpets is heard. Arthur gets up. "What is it?" Amelia questions while getting up to follow her father towards the house gate. Upon reaching it they notice that Francine and Madeline were waiting. Upon arrival Amelia walks over to Madeline who puts her arm on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You girls should stay in here, " Arthur instructed. Walking away the girls hear their mom clear her throat. Looking at her they see her point out the part in the wall that could be used to observe the world outside. Climbing up they see the councilman start his speech.

"Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the capital. The prince of Phildeni and his army have invaded Arionea," Yao projects as the townsfolk gasp. "By order of the king, one man from every family must serve in the Arionean Army." Taking out a list he starts naming surnames. Men come up to take their draft letter.

"Andriessen!" Looking over, Amelia sees Madeline's eyes widen and start to water. 'Oh no,' Amelia starts to think. Looking back out she sees a young man with pushed up dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes walk out, around 20.

"No," she hears Madeline cry softly. Taking her in her arms, Amelia starts to comfort her.

"I'll go in place of my father," Nikolaas says bowing, the ends of his scarf falling to the ground. Taking the draft letter he looks up to see a crying Madeline in Amelia's arms. His eyes turned sorrowful and apologetic.

Going down the list Yao gets to a name that Amelia had been regretting and hoping wouldn't show up. "Kirkland!" Looking down she sees her father give his cane to her mother. Limping he makes his way to the men. Rushing to the entrance, she opens the door and walks out.

As Arthur reaches them he stops and proclaims, "I am ready to serve our king." Reaching out he goes to take the letter.

"Father you can't go!" Moving in front of him she pleads to the men, "Please sir, my father has already fought bravely..."

"Silence!" Yao yells moving his horse in front of them. Looking to Arthur he tells him ,"You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence." Holding out his hand he takes the draft letter and hands it to Arthur. Arthur reaching for the letter is told, "Report tomorrow to the West River camp."

Walking away with Amelia pleading him not to go he turns to her and says, "Amelia, you disgrace me." Hurt, she runs away while her mother reaches her. She stops, Madeline tries to comfort her with tears in her eyes. Amelia shrugs her off and continues running. Reaching the entrance, Francine hands Arthur his cane but he rejects it limping inside. She watches him walk away with a sorrowed look.

* * *

 **Later outside Arthur's armor room**

Amelia was walking through the dark halls when she passed by her father's armor room. Looking in she sees her father opening his wardrobe to reveal an old set of armor. Along with it was a sword and dagger. Taking the sword out of it's sheath he started swinging it around practicing with it. He was doing well until he dropped to the ground, his leg buckling from under him. Amelia silently gasped hiding the flame of the candle so her father wouldn't see her. Groaning he grabs the wall for support as he tries and stands up. He takes the draft letter from his pocket, drops his arm down, and then tries to practice again. Amelia backs away from the door and goes back the way she came.

* * *

 **At dinner**

As everyone was gathered around the table, Amelia was pouring tea. It was a silent dinner with the sound of thunder in the background, until Amelia puts down the kettle roughly. Turning to her father she yells loudly, "You shouldn't have to go!"

"Amelia..." Francine quietly warns even though Amelia was saying what the others were thinking.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for Arionea."

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family." Arthur answers her yelling.

"So you'll die for honor." She bolts up leaning over him slightly.

"I will die doing what's right!" he says raising his voice. Standing up, he continues, "I know my place, it's about time you knew yours."

Eyes tearing up Amelia ran outside into the rain. Madeline got up and followed her. She found her by the statue crying. Walking towards her, Madeline asks, "Are you going to be alright?"

"It's not fair, why does he have to go. He's injured, plus he fought in the previous attack of Phildeni."

"I don't know Amelia, but what I do know is that he is going to go no matter what anybody says to him." Sitting down she starts to cry as well. "Why does it have to be this way. Why do they have to leave Amelia, why?"

Amelia held her as she cried. "I don't know Maddie, I don't know. You must have really holding it in after learning about Nikolaas leaving. I'm sure he'll be back safe and sound, back to you."

They sat there for a while crying under the statue when Amelia stood up. Watching Amelia walk away, Madeline asked her, "Amelia what's going on?"

"I'm going," she replied back.

"Going! Going where?"

"I'm taking dad's place." Amelia started to walk into the house.

"That's crazy, you can't you'll be killed!" Madeline yelled loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to wake up their parents, following Amelia inside. Unknown to them the cricket from earlier was following behind.

"I don't care. I'll pretend to be male. I'll go, train, and battle all the while pretending to be male. I'll go while dad is safe here." Turning to Madeline she asks, "Will you help me?"

"What?"

"Will you help me?"

After a while of standing there Madeline nodded, "Fine I'll help. But promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"If Nikolaas is put into the same camp make sure he is safe and returns home."

"Of course! Thank you Maddie!" She hugs her sister tightly. Going into the armor room Madeline takes the dagger.

Looking to Amelia she asks. "How much of your hair do you want cut off?"

"Leave enough so I can pull some of it back," Amelia answers. Madeline nods and cuts to halfway above her neck. Taking the dagger she evens it out to make it look neat and pulls most of it back except the front of her hair. As a final touch she pulls out an extra set of her glasses. She hands the glasses to Amelia and smiles.

"In case someone else there recognizes you."

"Thank you," Amelia takes the glasses and puts them on. Getting up, she grabs the dagger and puts it back in the sheath. Heading over to the wardrobe she starts to put on the chest plate, arm guards, gloves, and leg guards, along with strapping the sword and dagger to her hip. Grabbing the helmet she turns to Madeline. "Can you wait twenty minutes after I leave to tell mom and dad that I'm missing."

"Of course, good luck," turning around Madeline leaves and heads for their room. Amelia heads to her parents room. Sneaking in she replaces the draft letter on their nightstand with her star pin. Sneaking out of the room she rushes into the stable. Grabbing Tony's reins he freaks out. Taking of the glasses she tries to calm him down. Getting on him, rides out of the front gate and down the road with the cricket watching them leave.

After the twenty minutes were Madeline rushes into her parents' room, "Amelia's gone! I woke up and she wasn't there!"

"What?" Bolting up, Arthur looks to the nightstand to see in replacement to the draft letter was the star pin. "It can't be." Getting up he walks to the armor room to see his armor missing. Running outside he screams her name. Falling to the ground he drops the hair pin. "No."

Kneeling to the ground Francine says to him with worry, "You must go after her. She could be killed!"

As she stands up Arthur grabs her arm, looking up at her he states to her with a hint of sadness in his voice, "If I reveal her, she will be." With that he holds his crying wife in his arms.

Watching from the porch Madeline turns to the sky, "Oh great ancestors hear my prayer, watch over Amelia, make sure she gets out of this alive."

* * *

 **End chapter.**

 **I hope you guys liked this next chapter. And your might be wondering why I added the Netherlands as Nyo!Canada's love interest. Well the answer is simple, I love NedCan especially when it is Nyo!Canada. I also plan to make him help with keeping Amelia's secret along with Nyo!Japan as a nurse from the camp (I'm trying to find a way to include GiriPan because I love it as well and trying not to make my story an almost complete copy of the movie.) (Also get ready for next chapter because here comes Scotland as a humanoid dragon that can change forms.)**

 **Any please review and comment because it is much appreciated and also like/vote if you want.**


	4. Allistor, and The Inside Man

**Hey guys this story has changed from K+ to T because of a certain character's mouth.**

* * *

 **At the Kirkland residence**

Walking back inside, with heavy hearts the Kirkland family wept. Not that far off the largest stone of the shrine started to glow. Rising out of the stone, the silhouette of a woman sat down. Looking to the little statue of a dragon to the left of her stone she said authoritatively, " Allistor, wake up!"

Smoke started to form around it, as the stone slowly turned to scales, "Finally!" Shifting his form, he turned into a foot tall man with red hair, wings, piercing green cat like eyes, and a large red tail, in blue clothing. Stretching he looks up to the woman and asks haughtily, "So tell me lass, which member of our family needs my protection this time.

The woman laughs condescendingly. Looking down at him she says to him with a smirk. "And how will you be able to protect anyone when you can't even shift into full size, cast a powerful spell, or even complete a full transformation." She points to his tail and wings. "Besides these are the guardians of the family," she gestures to the statues perched up around the ceiling of the shrine. "And what do they do?"

"Protect the family." Allistor answered looking to the ground.

"Good and you, little demoted dragon?" She asked now standing staring down at him.

"I ring the bell," He answered another time.

"That's right. Now ring the bell so we can carry on with the meeting regarding Amelia and her decisions."

Sighing he picks up the bell, "One family reunion comin' right up." He starts to ring it flying around the shrine. The stones started to glow one by one as silhouettes of the ancestors started to rise from them.

"I knew it! That Amelia was a troublemaker from the start!"

"Don't look at me. She get's it from your side of the family."

"She is just trying to help her father and sister."

"But if she is discovered, they will be forever shamed. The traditional values will disintegrate."

The ancestors continued to argue back and forth. Sighing while rolling his eyes, Allistor stood toward the back cleaning his nails. Listening in he heard one of them yell at the other, "Your great-granddaughter had to be a cross-dresser!" Getting up he started to walk toward them when another spirit pointed to the guardians on the wall.

"Let a guardian bring her back," hearing that Allistor tried to sneak away when he was picked up and put in front of one of the statues, a lion.

"Awaken the most cunning,"

Being grabbed from the spirit's hands he was shoved in front of another statue, a rabbit. "No, no. Send the swiftest."

"No the wisest," and with that he was shoved in front of a statue of an owl.

"Will you all let me the hell go," Allistor grumbles under his breath.

"Silence," the head of the spirits yelled, "We must send the most powerful of all." With that she started to gesture to the statue of the dragon outside.

Allistor finally escaping the grasps of the spirits, chuckled. "Alright I'll go. You don't have to compliment me so much." Pushing back his hair he stands on the only open pedestal left. Looking up at him, the spirits burst out laughing. "Y'all don't think I can do it. Well look here." He shifts back into his dragon form and blows out a small flame.

"You had your chance to protect this family and because of it you led Dylan to disaster."

"Yeah thanks," says a boy around 25 with his head in his hands.

"And your point?" Allistor asks now back in his humanoid form, in his head he winced.

The woman flies up answering, "The point is that we'll send a real dragon to retrieve Amelia and bring her home safely."

Gasping offended he turns to her, "Listen here lassie, I'm a real dragon!"

Grabbing him she tries to pull him off the pedestal, "You are not worthy of this spot," she yells then throws him outside with his bell. "Now go wake the Great Dragon from his slumber."

Walking down the path he grumbles to himself, "Just one chance, is all I ask for. Is it really that hard to let me go, it's not like it'd fuckin' kill you." Reaching the statue of the dragon he starts to ring the bell. "Come on now wake up and go fetch the girl. You know the one that decided to run off and go to war!" Climbing up the statue he rings the bell in the face of the dragon almost hitting it with it. Realizing it wasn't working he growls and moves to the ear of the dragon and starts hitting the ear with the bell. "Hello!" With one last swing of the bell he accidentally breaks the ear off. Catching it he then tries to put the ear back on the statue. With it starting to crumble he looked around, "Uh-oh," The statue crumbles to the ground with him hovering above it. Flying down he looks at the clump of rubble, "Shit, I'm going to be in so much trouble now. I'll be killed with my skin worn as shoulder pads for this."

"Great Dragon, have you awoken from your slumber," The head ancestor called out to the statue. Thinking quickly, Allistor shifts into his dragon form holding up the head of the statue.

Calling out to her nervously he yells, "Yes, las- miss! I just woke up. I'm the Great Dragon that's for sure. Good mornin'. I'll go and fetch Amelia don't you worry."

"Go! The fate of the Kirkland family is on the line"

"Do not worry about it. I will not lose face." Stepping back Allistor trips on his tail and falls backwards with the stone head landing on him. Getting out from underneath it, now in humanoid form, he starts to freak out. "Oh great now what, I'm doomed, and all because little Miss Man decides to take her drag show on the road." Putting his head in his hands he sighs. Suddenly from his left he hears chirping. Even with how low his magic power he was able to understand what the tiny cricket was saying. Jumping up he questions loudly, "Go get her? What's the matter with you? After this Great Dragon mess I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back shrine. Wait a minute. That's it!" Turning to the cricket he continues, "I make the lass a war hero, and they'll have to let me back in." Thinking to himself he adds on, 'It's the only thing I have left.'

Chirping questionably the cricket watches him leave before following him. Hearing the cricket chirp quickly behind him Allistor turns, "And what makes you think you're comin' little lad." Chirping continues, "You're lucky? Do you think that could fool me?" Chirping and jumping the cricket continues, "Wait you know where she went. Why didn't you tell me before, I guess you can come. But no funny business alright," chirping. Shifting into dragon form Allistor grabs the cricket and flies of in the way that the cricket instructed.

* * *

 **With Sadik and his army.**

As a falcon cries over head the Phildeniens race through the mountains on horseback away from a burning village. Stopping Sadik puts up his hand signalling everyone to stop. Looking around he stops and points to his left. Two men climb of their horses and start to walk in the direction that was pointed out, one of them with a bow and quiver full of arrows. Coming back they shove two Arionean scouts to the ground. "Royal scouts," One of Sadik's men says.

Jumping off his horse Sadik walks towards them, taking of his mask he glares down at them while they quiver in fear. Reaching out, his falcon lands on his arm. Grabbing the tabard he cockily says, "Nice work, gentlemen. You found me and my army." He gestures to his laughing army.

When one of them finally gains the courage to speak he looks up at Sadik and proclaims, "The king will stop you."

"Stop me? He invited me." Picking up the scout by the neck he continues, "By killing my father, he has accepted my wrath. By building his walls, he tested my strength and ambition. Well, I'm here to play his game." Taking out his sword he puts it up to the choking scout. Throwing him he puts his sword away and yells, "Go! Tell your King to send his strongest men." Watching them run away he says to himself, "I'm ready." Smiling he turns to the archer, his younger brother Herakles, a man around 24 with brown wavy hair that goes to below his chin and green eyes, he asks, "How many men does it take to carry a message?"

Stepping up, Herakles takes out an arrow and pulls it back, "One." With a look of sadness, he mouths a word to the retreating men hoping nobody sees him say it, "Sorry." He lets go of the arrow.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

 **Dudes Herakles! I feel so proud of myself. Now with Allistor involved the rating of this has changed to T instead of K. (Here comes potential GiriPan!)**


	5. Alfred

**After some advice from somebody very helpful I went back and updated a few things. I realized I forgot to put ages on some of the characters. I also edited the prologue a bit, so now the last paragraph of the italicized part is different. Also if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes please notify me because sometimes I forget to read over my work.**

* * *

 **In a Forest by a River**

Standing in the cover of trees, with the armor and glasses on, Amelia was talking to her horse, "Okay, okay, how about this?" Clearing her throat, she deepens her voice and puffs out her chest. "Excuse me. Where do I register?" Adding on, she starts getting nervous and rambles, "I see you have a sword. I have one, too. You ready to fight and save this kingdom." Trying to pull it out of the sheath, she drops it to the ground. Tony neighs loudly in what sounded to be laughter and was rolling on the ground. Throwing her boot at him, she marches over madly, "I'm working on it!" Picking up her boot she puts it back on. Walking towards the treeline she pushes the brush away revealing the camp in the distance, "Who am I fooling? It's going to take some sort of magic to get me into the army."

"Did I hear someone ask for some magic?" Turning around she sees flames shoot up and a silhouette of an animal behind some rocks. Fearfully she moves closer. "Now let me hear you say yeah!" She screams and moves behind Tony. "That's close enough!"

Trembling, she peeks out from behind Tony with tears in her eyes and whimpers, "A ghost."

"Get ready lass because your serpentine salvation has arrived! For I have been sent by your ancestors-," In the corner of the rock another shadow appeared and was creating what looked to be the head of the other. Pushing it down the larger shadow continued on, "To guide you through your masquerade."

Behind the rock, Allistor crouches down while in dragon form and hands the cricket a leaf, "Come on no fooling around. If you're gonna stay, you're gonna work little lad." The cricket fans the flames harder.

Amelia watches as the shadow rises back up as the flames grow. "So listen to my warning lass. If the army finds out you're a girl you will surely be killed!"

Stepping out from behind Tony she finally gains the courage to ask, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost and wandering souls. I am the powerful, the indestructible, warrior of peace and light, or as I would casually go by, Allistor." And with that he steps out from behind the rock. She looks down with a slight form of disgust on her face. With a cocky bow he chuckles, "Pretty damn hot, huh?" Suddenly, he was stamped to the ground repeatedly by horse hooves. Amelia grabbed Tony's reins pulling him of Allistor.

Picking him up, not noticing the wings on his back, she asked, "My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" Dropping him she pokes him around.

Slapping her hand away he answers offended, "Hey I am not a lizard lass. I don't do the tongue thing," With that he sticks out his lizard like tongue, he continues, "Also I don't always look like this."

As he shifts into his humanoid form she asks holding back a laugh, "So a pixie?"

"I am not a fuckin' pixie. I am a dragon. Say it with me now dra-gon."

But you're kind of..." Amelia says.

Interrupting her, he climbs up a branch and asks dramatically, "Intimidating? Awe-inspiring?"

"Small," she answers holding out her hands indicating his height.

"I haven't fully grown will you lay off a man. If I was fully grown though your cow over there would die of fright" Tony nips at his tail offended. "Down Nessie," Allistor points to the ground. Climbing around Amelia he adds, "My magical abilities are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance with one spell I could make all your clothes see through," Amelia shocked, covers herself and slaps him to the ground. Landing on the ground, he stands up covering his face, angrily he barks "What the hell, can a man not take so much abuse. All right, that is it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family. Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your cow!"

Covering his mouth, Amelia apologized, "Stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

"Then you're goin' to have to trust me lass. Are we clear?" She nods. Quickly he adds on, "And don't slap me anymore. All right let's get a move on then, we don't have all day. Get the bags little lad. Let's move it, Heifer."

* * *

 **The Camp**

Walking up to the camp gate, Amelia looked in to see men working left and right setting up tents. Looking around she caught a glimpse of a familiar blue and white scarf. She whispers relieved, "Oh thank god!"

Allistor pops out of the back of her armor in full dragon mode with cricket in hand. Looking at her, he encourages, "Okay, this is it lass. Time to show 'em your man walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up and walk" She starts to walk with her head held high. As she walks, men start staring at her strange way of walking.

Seeing some men picking their noses, Allistor asks her, "Beautiful isn't it."

Retching she answers, "They're disgusting."

"No, they're men." Allistor corrects. As she walks along he continues, "Now, you're goin' to have to act just like them, so pay attention."

Surprised, she stops as three men are gathered. One of them opens his shirt to reveal a tattoo. "Look. This tattoo will protect me from any and all harm." One of them grunted, a man with white hair and red eyes around 25, before swinging his arm back and pushing the man in the gut.

As he falls to the ground the third one, a man with tan skin, green eyes, and wavy almost curly brown hair, around 22, laughs holding his stomach. "I hope you can get your money back señor."

Amelia shakes her head drained, "I don't think I can do this."

Allistor pops up, "It's all about attitude. Be tough, like that guy over there."

Turning around the albino man noticed Amelia staring at him, he lunged at her, "What are you looking at." He then turns back around.

Allistor instructs her as the cricket chirps in what sounded like a sigh, "Punch him. It's how men say hello." And with that she punched the man in the arm sending him into a tall buff blond man with baby blue eyes around the age of 19.

Looking at the smaller man he picked him up and chuckles, "Oh brother you've made a friend."

"Good. Now slap him on the ass. They like that," and with that Allistor ducks down into her armor. Listening to Allistor's advice she slaps the albino man.

Jumping up startled he turns to her, "Whoa-ho-ho! What the hell. You better not do that again or I'll hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy." Inside her armor Allistor winced.

The buff man, his brother picked him up under his armpits, "Gilbert, relax." Growling, Gilbert was rocked back and forth.

Finally relaxed Gilbert starts to walk away, "You're not worth my time, chicken boy."

As Amelia started to walk away Allistor popped up angrily, "Chicken boy? Say that to my face you jackass."

"Why you little bastard," grabbing Amelia, Gilbert goes to punch her but she ducks down. Instead he hit the green eyed man from earlier knocking him to the ground, he apologized, "Oh! Sorry Antonio." As he grabs Amelia by the foot, Antonio kicks his back knocking him into his brother, "What the fuck!". Jumping over Amelia he tackled the two causing them all to fight.

Amelia tries to escape till Antonio yells, "Look there he goes!" The three of them start to chase her. Ducking into a tent she avoids them, and they crash into the line of men waiting for food. Walking out she stands by the edge with everyone glaring at her.

Looking over at the bunch of men gathering, Nikolaas moved towards them. Looking over them he came upon what seemed to be a familiar face that he couldn't place. Staying in the background he observed them.

* * *

 **Inside One of the Tents**

Inside one of the tents there were three men sitting on the floor. The councilman Yao, General Braginski, and a younger man that had a close resemblance to the general, with beige blonde hair, violet purple eyes, and a pink almost white scarf, around the age of 21. The general talking to the younger man while pointing to a map on the floor. The Phildeniens have struck here along these mountains. I will take the main troops up to the East Valley Pass, and stop Sadik before he destroys this village here."

Yao speaks up, "Excellent strategy, sir." Writing notes, he chuckles and continues, "I do love surprises."

Turning to the younger man the general continues, "You will stay here and train the new recruits. When Yao believes you're ready you'll join us, Captain." He hands a sword to the younger man.

The young man surprised, takes the sword, "Captain?"

Yao gasps, "This is an enormous responsibility, General. Perhaps a soldier with more experience."

The general counters Yao's accusation, "Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of the training techniques." Smirking he adds, "An impressive military lineage. I believe Ivan will do an excellent job. And didn't you yourself say you loved surprises."

"I will. I won't let you down otets. This is... I mean... Yes, sir." Ivan bowed his head as his father stood up.

"Very well, we'll toast Arionea's victory at the Royal City." He turns to Yao, "I'll expect a full report in three weeks,"

Glaring at Ivan, Yao warns him, "I'll make sure not to leave anything out."

As they walk out of the tent they came upon the soldiers-in-training piled up on the ground fighting. Yao looks to Ivan and points to his note sheet. Stepping over an unconscious man the general gets on his horse, "Good luck, Captain." He proceeds to ride off with his troops following behind him.

"Good luck, otets." His face turning hard, Ivan walks forward, "Silence!" he yells at the fighting soldiers. They dissipate noticing the purple aura surrounding him. "Who started this?"

The soldiers point to Amelia on the ground with her hands covering her head. Allistor was peaking out of her armor with worry before he dived back in. Looking up, Amelia notices the aura covered man staring down at her. She rushes up and smiles sheepishly. Getting in her face he says, "I don't want or need anyone causing trouble in my camp."

Apologizing, she backs and starts to get really anxious. "Sorry," realizing she was speaking in her normal voice she clears her throat and speaks deeply. "I mean , sorry you had to see that." She lightly punches Ivan in the arm inwardly regretting it. "You know how it is when you get those manly urges, and you just want to punch things." She continues pushing her fist into the palm of the other hand. Shaking her palm she looks back at him.

Stepping forward again he asks authoritatively, "What is your name?"

She freezes and starts to stammer, trying to think of a name. Yao steps forward swinging his pen, "You're commanding officer just asked you a question."

Allistor from inside of her suit starts to list of names that he could think of, "Antonio!" he whispers to her.

"Antonio's his name," gesturing to Antonio with her eyes.

Ivan having heard what she said demanded, "I didn't ask for his name. I asked for yours."

Finally thinking of a name Amelia answered more reassured, "Alfred, my name is Alfred Kirkland."

'Why does that last name sound familiar?' Ivan thought to himself.

In the background Nikolaas's eyes widen. Ducking his head to his hand he mutters to himself, "The Kirkland's don't have a son. So that means..." He gasps and whips his head back up and mouths, "Amelia!"

Allistor mutters to himself, "Alfred is a stupid name."

Yao bursts forward again, "I didn't know the Kirkland's had a son."

"They don't talk about me much," She attempts to burp.

"I can see why," Yao grimaced. Looking over Amelia sees the group of three laughing.

Ivan walks around her and declares to the group, "Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend, Alfred, You will spend the rest of the day cleaning up this whole mess. Do I make myself clear, Da?"

Groaning the men get to work. Grabbing her arm, Amelia notices that her sleeve was red around her upper arm. Turning to Ivan and Yao, she asks still in a deep voice, "Where is the medical tent, I think I cut my arm." Ivan points a little ways to the left not looking in her direction. Walking away she doesn't notice as someone follows her.

* * *

 **Medical Tent**

Reaching the tent she walks inside to see a small woman a little older than her, maybe around 20 years old, with black hair, was sorting bandages. She clears her throat, startling the woman. Not noticing she slipped into her regular voice she apologizes, "Sorry for startling you, there was a fight earlier and I cut my arm on something."

"It's alright, can I see the cut." The woman turns around revealing deep brown eyes. " My name is Sakura Honda by the way, what's yours?"

"Am-Alfred," she chuckles sheepishly, putting her uninjured arm behind her head."I have a question/ Why are you the doctor? I was expecting someo-"

"Someone male. Don't worry it happens all time. And to answer your question, I am Yao, the councilman's, niece. And since I'd be stuck here I thought I'd at least find out a way to help around," Sakura answers grabbing Amelia's arm. Looking over it she adds, "I'm going to need to bandage this can you take of your chest plate and shirt."

"Uh, uh," Amelia stutters worried as Allistor hisses with fright about the cover being blown so soon.

"Don't worry, I know you are female." Sakura smiled reassuringly.

"How did you know that?!" Amelia questions startled.

"The pitch of your voice sounds very feminine, and you slipped up on your name."

"Oh. Please don't tell anyone else about me being female it'll blow my cover." Amelia pleads.

"I won't, it's not my business why you're here, but you're going to need to work harder to keep up your act or you'll be found out by everyone," Sakura warns. Inside the armor Allistor sighs with relief. Amelia nods then proceeds to sip off the chest plate doing so in a way that Allistor would be hidden. Following that she takes of her shirt. Sakura bandages her arm, then proceeds to take out another roll of bandages. Seeing Amelia's confused expression she explains, "For your chest. You can't wear your armor all the time." Amelia nods blushing as Sakura binds her chest so that it would become flat. Getting up Amelia puts back on her shirt and chest plate. As she turns to leave Sakura asks her one last thing, "What is your real name?"

Turning, Amelia smiled ear to ear answering, "Amelia." She opens the curtain of the tent only to bump into a wall. Looking up she noticed that the wall was a very pissed off Nikolaas. She smiled again this time sheepishly.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

 **Oh Nik is mad! Anyway, now we have Gilbert, Antonio, Ludwig, Ivan(finally), and Sakura introduced. Nik along with Sakura and Allistor are going to help Amelia try to fit in at the camp. Also high hopes for GiriNyo!Pan( Yeah!).**

 **Translations**

 **Señor - Sir**

 **otets - father**


	6. Confession

**Sorry for the late update. Starting Tuesday I won't be updating as frequently because Spring Break ends but till then I'll try and update as normal.**

* * *

 **Outside Medical Tent**

"Hey Nik," Amelia laughs sheepishly, trying to back away from the furious green eyed man. As she tried to sneak around him, he grabbed her arm.

Pulling her with him he started to walk in the direction of the woods. Upon arrival he let go of her arm and turned to her. "All right, now explain yourself. Why in the hell are you here? Do you not know the consequences? Does your family even know you're here?" Nikolaas asked with anger threading his voice.

Popping out of the back of her armor, Allistor yells at the man, "Hey lay of the lass would you!"

With a shocked expression on his face, Nikolaas points to the dragon on her shoulder, "Okay explain that."

"That! Excuse me, did you just call me a that! I'll have you kn-" Amelia grabbed Allistor and covered his mouth.

Amelia countered back at Nikolaas, "First of to answer your questions, I'm here for the same reason you are, to take my father's place. Yes I know the consequences, why do you think I am dressed up like this. And yes my family should know that I'm here seeing as I left a star pin in place of the draft letter. In fact, Maddie helped me sneak away-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Maddie helped you? And how you convince her to even agree to something like that?" He asked interrupting her.

"I promised her I'd do something in payment for her help," Amelia answered with Allistor still struggling in her arms.

"And that would be?" Asked Nikolaas motioning with his hand to continue.

"It's none of your business!" Amelia proclaimed. Letting go of Allistor she asked, "May I continue?" Shrugging, Nikolaas crossed his arms signalling Amelia to finish with the explanation. "Well to finish it up this is Allistor," Gesturing to Allistor who was now on her head in humanoid form. "He's one of my family guardians. He was sent here to make sure I returned home safely."

"And why didn't he bring you straight home after catching up with you."

"You know the lass. Just by looking at her I could tell that no matter of trying to convince her. She's as stubborn as a rock," Allistor explains. Thinking to himself he continues, 'Besides it's not like I'd be able to return after the incident with the statue.'

"You've got that right. Once when we were kids, Maddie and I had tried to convince her not to jump off one of the high tree branches in one of the trees in my family's backyard. She wouldn't listen, yelling that she was the heroine she jumped off, and nearly broke her legs." Nikolaas chuckles at the stubbornness of the girl in front of him.

"Hey stop talking about me like I'm not even here! Also don't bring that back up!" Amelia pouted puffing her cheeks and stomped her foot on the ground.

"You know who I am. Now who are you?" Allistor asks flying over to Nikolaas.

"He's a friend from my hometown. He was one of our bests friends growing up, along with a boy that I have a hard time remembering, he had moved away when we were younger. Nik usually hung around my sister more though. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were in love," Amelia smirked. Nikolaas started blushing from his neck to his ears.

"I-I wou-wouldn't say that," He spluttered with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I would. You were planning on giving her a bouquet of tulips for her birthday," Teased Amelia.

"You be quiet!" Nikolaas countered, his face bright red. "Even if I do love her, it's not like we can end up together. How could she want someone like me, she's beautiful and amazing, while I'm more put off and strange. She was probably paired of with someone else during that trip to the Matchmaker," he says dejectedly.

'He doesn't know!' Amelia thought to herself surprised at Nikolaas's confession. Frowning she sees him duck his head. 'Even if she was paired with someone else she would still choose him. If only he could notice that.' Looking up at the sky she notices that the sky was darkening. "Hey Nik I think we should head back."

"Yeah you're probably right." He starts to walk away with Amelia following a few feet behind him. Without her noticing, a few tears fell down his face.

Popping up by her ear Allistor whispers, "What's got you down in the dumps Lass."

Turning her head to the humanoid, she answers quietly, "It's just that I didn't know Nik felt like that. I knew he was in love with her but I didn't think he was so pessimistic about it. If only he would realize that she loves him too." Amelia whines a bit louder shaking her head, "Great now the sadness radiating off you is making me upset Nik."

"Well don't pay attention to my emotions then," Nik counters, his voice laced with annoyance. Arriving to the eating area, Allistor popped back down into hiding. Looking around, the two noticed the rest of the soldiers turn and glare at Amelia.

Getting up, Gilbert, Antonio, and the buff blonde walked toward them. "And where were you? You were the one who started the whole ordeal with the food spilling everywhere. We had to pick it up while you disappeared," Gilbert demands glaring down at Amelia. Amelia puts up her hands in defense sweating. Looking over the other two faces of the the group she noticed that the blond one was the only one that wasn't glaring at her.

"Gilbert leave him alone," the blond one warns.

Turning to the blond he growls, "No I won't I demand answers." Turning back to Amelia he continues, "Now answer me. Or does a cat got your tongue."

Stuttering, Amelia tries to answer. Just as she was about to Nikolaas stepped forward getting in Gilbert's face, "Leave him alone. After the whole fight had dissipated, Alfred noticed that his arm was cut and was bleeding. He was in the medical tent getting it bandaged up. Now back off."

"And who are you?" Antonio steps up joining the argument. He didn't look to be as angry as Gilbert, in fact he seem to be a happy person if it wasn't for the fact that he was still upset from earlier.

Glaring at Antonio this time Nikolaas answers, "The name is Nikolaas Andriessen, if you really must know."

"And why are you defending this annoying brat," Gilbert says venomously. Allistor growled about ready to pop up out of the back of Amelia's armor and tell them off, if it wasn't for the fact that if he did that it would reveal himself but he can't really control what comes out of his mouth when furious.

Ticked off, Nikolaas counters, "He happens to be one of my friends from back home so like I said before leave him alone. Also he's not the annoying brat, you are with your whining and yelling. You're creating a scene and instigating something that doesn't need to happen in the first place." Smirking he observes as Gilbert's face reddens. Amelia tries not to laugh as the albino starts to twitch with anger.

Lunging for Nikolaas, Gilbert starts to yell, "What did you just say you bas-" Suddenly arms loop under his armpits pulling him back.

"Gilbert calm down." The blond man ordered. Turning around, he dropped Gilbert and pointed to where they came, "Go sit down." Looking to Antonio he continues, "Antonio you too." The brunet nods dragging Gilbert behind him. Turning back to Amelia and Nikolaas the blond apologizes, "Sorry about them. Once you get to know them they're not all that bad. I'm Ludwig by the way." Holding out his hand he shakes both their hands. From inside her armor Allistor sighs with relief.

"Don't worry about it!" Amelia smiles reassuringly. "I did cause some trouble earlier so it is still my fault. I also did leave while everyone had to pick up a mess that I helped cause."

"All right. Anyway if those to bother you again, please let me know." As he started to turn away Amelia stopped him.

"I heard you call Gilbert your brother earlier. If you are siblings why are you both here."

"We were arguing on who of us should be the one to go. Seeing as neither of us were giving in we just decided to both go."

"Oh okay," As he walked away Amelia headed to the dinner line. Almost there she runs into Ivan.

"Watch where you're going cadet," Ivan said glaring down at her. Allistor once again growled from inside her armor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm just a bit tired so I didn't notice," bowing her head she apologizes. As she fiddles with her hands she continues, "Also sorry about causing all that ruckus earlier, I didn't mean to be so troublesome."

Shocked, Ivan turns back around and grumbles, "Just don't let kit happen again." He walks back the way he came as Amelia finished getting her dinner.

* * *

 **In A Forest On A Mountain**

Gathered around a campfire, men were eating what food they were able to hunt, and scavenge from the villages they ransacked. At the head of the fire Sadik was arguing with his brother about something ridiculous, as they always do. Standing up Herakles starts to march off.

"And where do you think you're going this late at night?" Sadik questions at the retreating form.

"Out, to get away from you for a while." Herakles turned his head stopping momentarily.

"No you are not it's dangerous out there," Sadik orders standing up.

"You can't order me around Sadik. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself. I don't need you hovering over me. Now if you excuse me I'm taking a break, I suggest you do the same." Walking away into the tree line he almost doesn't catch Sadik wishing him to be careful. He smiles.

After a couple minutes of walking Herakles freezes, hearing rustling from a nearby bush. Carefully he turns his head to see a small lynx kit fall out. Speed walking over he checks on the kit. "Where is your mother, little one. She has to be around here somewhere." Looking around he sees no sign of the mother anywhere. Looking back at the cub he notices how thin it is. "Oh you poor thing what happened." Reaching into the pouch on his hip he grabs some of the dried meat they had made a few days ago. Crouching down he offers the cub the meat. The cub accepts it, finishing it he pushes his head into Herakles's still outstretched hand and purrs a thank you. "Now what to call you. I know, I'll name you after a character from one of my mother's stories. Hmm, how about Zeus. Yes that should work."

Sitting down by a nearby tree Herakles turns to the small cub. "I just don't know why we're doing this." Seeing the cub's confused expression he explains, "My brother is ordering an invasion of this country over something he knows little about. My brother is so bent on revenge of our father's death that didn't even try to learn what had actually happened. I'm worried that his anger and hatred towards King Julius will lead him to his death." Petting the cub he started to fall asleep. Waking up he heard more rustling. Looking towards the cause of the noise he saw a larger animal walk out. Bounding toward it the cub started to meow loudly. Looking closer he noticed that it was an adult lynx. Assuming it was the cubs mother he relaxed.

As the adult started to hiss at him he swore he heard a child's voice, "Mom don't that man helped me."

As the adult turned to the cub he heard a woman's voice, "All right. I'm just glad you're safe."

Seeing them walk of he chuckled, "I guess the ability to understand them hasn't gone away after all. And I was sure it had too." Grabbing the chain that was around his neck he pulled it out from underneath his shirt revealing a flower pendant, "I hope your alright and safe wherever you are. I'll be with you soon. I can see your smile now." Before he puts the pendant back, he kisses the flower, a sakura blossom.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

 **Oh look a chapter that isn't based of the movie. Yay!**

 **Anyway, you guys are probably wondering why Herakles was able to understand the lynx. Well he inherited it from his mother, while Sadik didn't. Besides creatures, for example Allistor, some people have magic ability, understanding animals or seeing spirits. So while Amelia, who doesn't have a magic ability, can see and hear Allistor, she can't see or hear her ancestors when they take a form because they are spirits. (Someone one in her family is though. It's pretty obvious who though.)**


	7. Training Day 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **First Day of Training Camp**

Morning arrived on the first day of training camp. In her tent Amelia was sleeping peacefully. Allistor grabbed the sleeping cricket nearby startling it, causing Amelia to wake up from the noise. "All right! Rise and shine, lass!" Amelia still tired tried to go back to sleep, but Allistor pulled the blanket off her. "Get dressed! We have a big day today, first day of training so hurry up," He orders leaving the tent for her to get ready. Fully awake she starts to get ready. She wraps her chest, then pulls on a shirt she had laying around. She brushes her short hair and puts it up, with what's left framing her face. Finishing up she puts on pants and the glasses. Stepping out she turns to Allistor.

"Am I late?"

"No time to talk." Handing her an apple he continues, "Now remember, it's the first day of trainin' so be careful and don't draw attention to yourself." Grabbing the front of her shirt he asks, "Now let's see your war face." She looks to him confused with the apple in her mouth. "No not like that. Come on! Scare me, lass." She growls at him. "Falling off her he looks up and proclaims, "Now that's a tough-lookin' warrior." Hearing Tony neigh they look over. "What do you mean the troops just left?"

"They what?" Amelia rushes to get her shoes on. Running off, Allistor watches her go before following behind her from a distance.

Training Area by a Large Wooden Pole

Men were gathered in a crowd some of them fighting. Yao was walking back and forth trying to calm down the riled up men. "Order. Everyone order."

One man raised his hand and said comically,"I'd like some fried eggs with ham on the side!"

"Make that two!"

Face palming, Yao walks away grumbling, "Ai-yah, very funny," The men continued to laugh. Nikolaas looked around wondering where Amelia could be. Hearing Antonio speak up he looked in the direction that the man pointed out.

"Look's like our new friend slept in this morning." Walking over Amelia stopped by Nikolaas.

Turning up to his face she said apologetically, "Sorry I'm late, Allistor wouldn't let me leave."

"Don't worry about it. Also assholes 12 o'clock." Looking around, Amelia didn't see anyone until Antonio slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Hello Alfred. Are you hungry?" Amelia looked at him confused until she was grabbed by the front of her shirt. Pushing Nikolaas away Gilbert moved turned Amelia towards him.

"Yeah. 'cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." As Ludwig tried to stop Gilbert a loud booming voice called out.

"Soldiers!" Looking over they see Ivan walk over with a less than pleased expression on his face. In fear the men lined up. Ivan walks back and forth looking them over. Continuing he waves his hand to Yao to go retrieve something, "You will arrive here swiftly and silently every morning with out complaint and be ready for anything that is thrown at you." Amelia looks over seeing him take off his shirt, lightly blushing see looks forward again. She feels a nudge to her side. Looking up she sees Nikolaas smirking down at her.

"Careful people might see you drooling," he whispers to her amused. Lightly kicking him she pouts.

Pulling out a bow and quiver he starts to walk down the line of men again. "Anyone who acts otherwise, will answer to me."

"Ooh, tough guy." Gilbert scoffs in a low voice.

"Gilbert," Ivan says pulling out an arrow, he pulls it back on the bow. Everyone backs up while Gilbert just stands there. Aiming the arrow up Ivan lets go. It hits the top of the large pole they were gathered around. "Thank you fro volunteering." With a slight glare in his eyes he continues, "Retrieve the arrow."

Ludwig chuckles at his brother knowing that he would finally be getting some discipline for his mouth. Gilbert glares at him then starts walking toward the pole. "Under his breath he mutters, "I'll get that arrow, psycho." Raising his voice he finished, "And I'll do it with my shirt on thank you very much." Starting to climb he is stopped.

"One moment you seem to have forgotten something."

Turning to Ivan he crosses his arms, "And that would be. I seemed to have remembered my shirt, not much I could say about you though."

With his aura appearing he takes two large stones with a loop of rope through them. Taking Gilbert's arm, he places one on the albino's wrist. Holding up Gilbert's arm he addresses the group, "This stone represents discipline," Dropping Gilbert's arm he grabs the other one, dropping that arm he again addresses the men, "And this represents strength. You'll need both to reach the arrow." Looking up Gilbert gawks while while Antonio and Ludwig snickered under their breath. Ignoring them he starts to climb. After not even reaching an eighth of the way up he falls.

One by one the men each tried to climb the pole. Antonio got a bit higher than Gilbert before falling. Nikolaas got a fourth of the way up. Ludwig almost got halfway up before he slid down. Amelia had gotten higher than Antonio before she fell hard, her glasses askew. Fixing her glasses she walked back to where she was standing rubbing her back.

Ivan rubbing his neck sighed, "We have got a long way to go." Taking the staffs in the barrel he tossed them to each one of the soldiers before yelling, "If we have any chance of defeating Phildeniens, a soldier must be trained to use any weapon that he can salvage. Today we will work on using staffs." Finishing up with distribution he barely noticed Gilbert catch Amelia's staff and trip her with it. 'Mental note: Don't put those two together during training unless they get along.' Dropping her staff, Gilbert looks away innocently.

From a distance Allistor was trying to escape the crickets grasp on his tail as he tried to go over and attack the albino. Nikolaas glared from a few men away with a look that could kill.

"Alright men. Let's get down to business," Ivan lifted two pots in the air. As they fells he swung breaking them. The soldiers stood there in awe. Getting in formation they got into starting formation. Working along men started to tire from the weight of the staffs. "Alright from the top!" Ivan ordered.

Unknown to Amelia, Gilbert had put a beetle down her shirt. As it climbed around in her shirt she swung her staff around hitting people and knocking them down. Allistor face palmed from a nearby tree as she still kept wiggling around. Unknown to her, Ivan had come up behind her. Swinging her staff she accidentally hit him in the stomach. This time it was Nikolaas that face palmed. Looking over at the fallen men, Ivan called out in a condescending and ordering tone, "You are all a sad examples of soldiers. Now again! And Beilschmidt, go stand over there away from Kirkland. We don't need any of you causing trouble."

Now Allistor was really angry being held back by the cricket in full dragon form. "Why that connivin' little son of a bitch. I'll beat that albino bastard into the ground." Chirping the cricket adds still struggling to hold Allistor back. "What do you mean I won't be able to do it. I may be small but I can still kick someone's ass." Chirp. "Yeah your probably right. It would blow our cover, and put Amelia in danger." Sitting down he huffs, smoke blowing out his nose. Back at the group, Nikolaas glared as Gilbert walked to the back grumbling.

A little ways off Yao wrote in his report to the general of the aftermath of the first day. Again they practiced without interruptions. Amelia still fell behind.

After training for the day, Amelia headed to the medical tent, her muscles sore. Walking in she saw Sakura organizing herbs that would be later used to brew medical tea and healing balm. Turning around Sakura smiled at the arriving girl. "How was the first day of training for you."

"Horrible. People hate me, I'm making a fool of myself, my muscles ache, should I go on?"

"No I think you made your point. I might have something here for the muscle ache, hold on." Digging around she grabbed a small bottle. Pouring some of it into a cup of water, she handed it to Amelia.

"Yuck! This tastes gross!" Amelia gags.

Sakura chuckles, "Not everything tastes good, Amelia."

"Yeah, yeah. And could you please call me Alfred. There might be people nearby that could hear you." She grumbled, finishing her drink.

"Sure Alfred. Now what else do you need,"

"I was wondering if you could check the cut on my arm and replace the bandages if it needs it."

"Sure thing," Sakura smiled taking Amelia's arm and rolling the sleeve up. Cutting the bandage she unravels it. Seeing that the cut had stopped bleeding she rolls down Amelia's sleeve. Taking a roll of bandages from her supply she hands it too Amelia, "You can't come to me every time you need a replacement. People might get suspicious of why you're constantly in here and start asking questions."

"Thank you," Taking the roll she tucks it where no one would see it and starts to walk back to her tent. As she was walking she runs into Nikolaas.

"Hey are you alright." he asks to her worriedly.

"Yeah just a little sore from training earlier today, but I'll be fine." She answers.

"That's good," he replied. Suddenly his smile turned into a smirk. "So someone seems to have a crush on the captain."

"I d-do not!" she stuttered stomping on the ground her face red.

"Oh I think you do, what with the way you were gawking at him earlier," he smirked.

"Why would I? He's cocky and temperamental. He has constant mood swings. And can we not talk about this." she says as she starts to walks away.

"Where are you going?" he asks amused that she was avoiding the original topic.

"I have to run something back to my tent. I'll meet you at dinner." Finally she reaches her tent. Walking in she drops the extra roll of bandages by her bag and heads back out.

"Good job today lass." Turning around she looks at the humanoid on a tree branch.

"You're just saying that. I was horrible," She says argued looking to the ground.

"It was your first day what do you expect. Besides that albino kid was being a complete and utter asshole to you. You can't blame it on yourself. It's only going to get better. And even if it doesn't at first it will in the end. So don't get upset lass," Allistor reassured. She smiled up at him feeling a bit better.

"I would hug you, but I'm afraid I might squish you." she teased. Getting red in the face Allistor huffed, smoke blowing out his nose even in humanoid form. Laughing she walks away. "I'll bring you something back from dinner okay." and with that she was gone.

Almost reaching the dining tent she hears someone call out her male name. "Alfred, hey!" Looking in the direction of the voice she watches as Antonio runs over.

"What do you want Antonio?" She says in a deep monotone voice, clearly upset.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was wrong and I shouldn't have treated you like that." he apologized sheepishly. Surprised she widens her eyes. "I was just upset about the whole ordeal yesterday that I took it out on you."

"Well it was my fault after all. I caused a fight, ended up making everyone suffer, and then left while everyone was punished for it." She lists off the reasons why she was to blame.

"Yeah but it wasn't completely your fault. We reacted a bit over dramatically to the whole ordeal," he counters smiling. Realizing he was truly being sincere, she smiles back.

"If only you weren't the only one to think so. Gilbert has it out for me, I swear." she grumbles, mood shifting, crossing her arms.

"He'll come around," he reassures. Holding out his hand he continues while smiling. "Now I'd like to start over. Hi my name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I like relaxing and taking siestas, tomatoes, and I'm not afraid to make someones day as happy as I can if they are upset. What's yours?"

Laughing she answers remembering to use her male name, "Name's Alfred Kirkland, I live with my father, mother, and twin sister. I like adventures and archaeology. I also aim to be someone that people can count on when they need help." She takes his hand and shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you Alfred." He says when they break the handshake. "Would you like to go get something to eat."

"Yes please I'm starving!" On cue her stomach growls.

Laughing, they head inside to eat. Getting her food she sits down by Nikolaas with Antonio behind her.

"What is he doing here?"

"He is eating dinner with us. He came up to me earlier and apologized. 'I also want him here because that way you'll be less likely to tease me about earlier' she adds on in her head.

Speaking up Antonio add, "Yeah I realized I was being a puta, and wanted to set things straight."

"Puta?" Nikolaas questions semi confused at the meaning.

"It means bitch," Antonio explains.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Antonio you always switching words for something else. Why?"

"Alfred don't be rude," Nikolaas warns.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways to answer your question I do that because it is my native language. I wasn't born in Arionea but my parents migrated here soon after I was born. They taught me my homelands language before teaching me the language here." Antonio explained to Amelia.

"Oh, thank you! Do you know much about your old country," she asked.

"Not all that much, but from what my parents told me it was a very festive place, almost like Arionea. They described it as always being happy." As they continued eating they discussed more and more things, ranging from Antonio's home life to Amelia and Antonio teasing a blushing Nikolaas about his crush on Amelia's sister. If you hadn't of been there you would have assumed that they had all been friends for a long time.

* * *

 **End chapter**

 **Translations:**

 **siesta - nap**

 **puta - bitch**


	8. Success and What?

**Sorry about the wait guys school started up again and I was having a slight writers block.**

* * *

 **Training, Day 2**

Running early in the morning Amelia raced to make it on time. Behind her ran Allistor trying to keep out of sight. Reaching the meeting area she came to realize that she was one of the first people there, so she sat on the ground thinking to her self. 'I can't believe I made it through the first day of training. I thought that I'd be found out for sure. I don't know what I'm doing. I keep on screwing up. There is no way anyone here is as bad as me. I wonder how Maddie, mom, and dad are doing. There probably worried sick.' Unknown to her both Antonio and Nikolaas sit down beside her.

"Alfred are you alright?" Nikolaas asked concerned. She jumps in surprise, and looks to her left to see his normal straight face. Looking to her right she saw Antonio's normal smiling bright face in a slight frown.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm just worried that I'll screw up again like yesterday," she admitted. From afar Allistor sighed, 'I guess my talk with her yesterday didn't free up her nerves after all. The poor lass.'

"I'm sure you'll do fine mi amigo. Everyone has some failure in their life before their success. And even if you fail today there is always tomorrow," Antonio reassured patting her on the back. Smiling at him she thanks him. Looking around the three of them notice that it was almost time to start with training today.

Walking out of his tent Ivan emerged to notice his troops all in a line. Turning to them he declared, "Today we'll be working on accuracy." Grabbing a bow and quiver, he instructed everyone to do the same. Allistor quickly jumped in Amelia's quiver before anyone could notice him. After a couple minutes of walking they arrived to a firing range. "Okay everyone to a starting platform." Everyone went to a platform, waiting for them was target practice items. Stepping forward Ivan pulls out a few arrows and puts them on the bow. Pulling the string back he steps on a wooden plank on a rounded block, sending the fruit on the front of it flying into the air. Releasing the string of the bow Ivan aims the arrows just below the fruit in the air. As they soar through the air the arrows strike through the fruit and land into the target. Awestruck the soldiers don't move. "Now I want you to practice with the fruit in front of you. But first try and get one arrow in to the targets in front of you and then we will work on moving targets."

Grabbing an arrow Amelia tries to put it in the bow "Hold it." Turning around she sees Ivan staring down at her. "You're holding the bow wrong. Here let me show you," grabbing her hand, he re-positioned it. Grabbing her other hand that had the arrow he positioned correctly and helped her pull it back. 'Holy shit please don't let my face be red, please don't let my face be red. Keep it together Amelia, just don't think about it, just don't think about it.' Letting go of her hands he tells her. "Now don't aim directly at the bulls eye, try and not be so focused on it as well. Try just shooting." Letting go of the arrow she saw as it ran right into the middle.

"Yes! Thank you!" She turns to Ivan with a smile on her face.

"This will be the only time I help you out. Are we clear on that?" She nods. "Now continue practicing," Ivan demanded. Walking away he watches as everyone else tries to hit the middle. While some people succeeded at hitting the bulls eye multiple times others failed miserably. "Now everyone, time to step it up a bit, we are going to practice with moving targets, so everyone take one of the fruit from the basket and put it on the lever. Kick it up and shoot." As people started doing that so much of the fruit was smashed on the ground. After putting the fruit on the lever Amelia grabbed an arrow to put in the bow.

Just as she was about to aim it Allistor popped up with an apple. "Allistor no I need to do this myself without cheating," she whispered.

"Alright lass, just remember there is always this option." Taking a bite of the apple he went back into the quiver. Stomping down on the wooden board she sent the orange that she placed into the air. Timing it, she let go. Soaring through the air the arrow skimmed the fruit and landed into the target. Sighing she tried again, over and over, only skimming the fruit. Finally on the last one she pierced through it sending it into the arrow filled target. As training finished up Amelia walked away feeling proud of herself.

"Someone seemed to have been enjoying themselves earlier," Turning to the voice she saw Nikolaas with a smirk on his face and arms crossed in a smug demeanor.

Pretending she didn't know what he was talking she crossed her arms and pouted, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I believe you do. Now tell me, how did it feel to have his chest pressed against your back with his hands over yours, his face so close to yours," he teased. Stomping her foot on the ground she puffed out her cheeks frustrated.

"Will you stop that there was nothing and mean nothing going on. Will you leave it be already," In her quiver Allistor snickered. Lifting her quiver she glared at it, "What is so funny Allistor?"

"Oh nothing much lass, just the fact that you're denying that you developed a crush on the boy, even when he was pressed up against your back your heart was beating so fast it seemed that it would burst out of your chest. Don't try to deny it I was there with the quiver which was swung over your shoulder and across your back as well." He stated.

"Whatever." Handing Nikolaas the quiver with Allistor inside she stomped away while the two laughed at her.

Watching her walk away Allistor muttered under his breath longingly with a sorrow filled voice, "She's so much like her father."

"Allistor are you alright, you suddenly became gloomy and that's rare from what I have noticed."

Turning to Nikolaas he smiled, "Don't worry about it just remembered something from a long time ago."

* * *

 ** _Time Skipping_**

Through out the next week they practiced many skills, fighting styles, and techniques. There was firework launching, board breaking, balancing, and for a fun day Ivan planned running from people shooting blunted arrows with red powder that stained people's clothes. Even with that one victory on the second day Amelia was falling severely behind. She couldn't hold the sword right when they practiced sword fighting, she couldn't catch anything when they practiced hunting skills, she missed during the rocket practiced and burned down a tent, and she was beaten at hand to hand combat no matter who she paired up with.

Today was agility and endurance practice. They met up in a line waiting for Ivan to appear. Calling out to the soldiers he brought forward a bin. Walking down the line he handed each of the soldiers a stick with two bags of sand tied to the ends of it. "Alright if anyone can run the entire course without dropping this weight on your back or collapsing, tomorrow they can take a day off. But if you can't, depending on how you did during the week you will be sent home. Do I make my self clear."

"It can't be that hard. It's only a little run," Gilbert scoffed disbelievingly. Ivan walked in front of him with a smile that could brave men to their knees. Gilbert chuckled nervously and cowered down from the dark aura surrounding the man.

"Glad you think so, seeing as we're walking all the way down the river and up the side of the mountain to the summit. First ones there will sit and wait for the others to arrive until it starts to get dark. If not everyone is there in time, turn back. I will stay towards the back of the group with Yao on horseback. You only have two rests if needed but that is it. Don't stay stopped for a long time." Putting the stick in his hands on his shoulders he started to walk. "We are going to walk slowly along the length of the river so we don't use up to much energy." In the treeline Allistor waited for them to get back, taking the day to work on his magic abilities.

The soldiers walked down the river, some tired from the weight on their shoulders, and others doing fine. Amelia was one of the ones to feel tired but she didn't want to go home just yet. Taking the necklace that she had forgotten to give back to Madeline, she looked at the pendants and felt herself gain more energy remembering her promise to her sister and why she was here she moved forward.

* * *

 **With Allistor**

Fire shot from his palms in a very low flames, as he started to work on it he switched to trying to levitate a nearby stone. It started to rise but later fell to the ground from not even a centimeter up. Frustrated he sits to the ground with tears running down his face. "Why can't I do it anymore. I used to be so good at magic before I was reduced to what I am now." Hearing the cricket's concerned chirps he smiled at it. "It's fine little lad, I'll be alright. I just wish I could go back to the way I was before. Seein' Amelia back on the second day brought back some old painful memories that's all." Standing up again he shifted into his dragon form focused on trying to shift into a full human. He shifted back only to be humanoid with his wings and tail. "It just won't work." Kicking the ground he flew back to the tent.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

 **Who exactly is Allistor and what memories is he talking about? You will find out soon.**


	9. Going Home?

**I'll try and update now every Saturday. This way I'll have time throughout the week to plan out the chapter, write it, and if I remember to do so read through it for grammar and spelling mistakes. Also plot holes.**

* * *

 **With Amelia Along the River**

Walking along the river Amelia started to feel tired from the weight on her shoulders. She had wanted to give up again but knew she couldn't. Picking up a bit of speed she walked towards the front of the group hoping that she could end this quickly. Reaching the base of the mountain she stopped for one of her breaks. Sitting down she watched as others went by her and up the trail. Getting up she walked the trail now behind most of the group. She walked for about ten minutes before she tripped not noticing a root underneath her. Even though she hadn't fell her glasses slipped off and disappeared, she would have continued but, without her glasses people would be wondering why she reached the top of the mountain without the thing that helped her see and become suspicious. 'Shit, I have to find them.' Crouching down she moved brush out of the way looking around for the glasses. As she looked around many people passed her till it was just Ivan and Yao behind her.

"Cadet what are you doing?" Startled she turns to Ivan's voice. Pretending to squint at him, answers his question in her deep voice.

"I tripped over a nearby root and my glasses fell off somewhere around here and now I can't find them. I need them to continue." To emphasize her fake need she shuffled her hand around a bit more.

Huffing he turns to Yao, "Continue ahead, we'll follow after we find his glasses." Yao ordered the horse forward while Ivan got to the ground helping Amelia look for the glasses.

Hearing him next to her she turns to him, "I thought you said you weren't going to help me anymore."

"Yeah well this is something different. Last time it was giving you advice, now it is helping you find something that would help you continue with the training." Looking over at her he noticed the star and maple leaf pendants on her necklace, "Those pendants are a bit strange to have together, where did you get them."

Reaching to her necklace she smiled at him, "Oh it's my twin sister's. She gave it to me before I left for war. Every time I begin to really doubt myself I take the necklace out and remember why I'm here."

"And why would that be?"

"My father was originally planning to go but at the last minute I had offered to go instead, he wasn't so happy about it but finally agreed as long as I stayed safe. I knew he wouldn't last long with his injury, during the previous invasion of Phildeni my father's leg was crushed by a tree that was cut down in the forest before the final battle. He could barely walk. He has a hard time walking around now without support from a cane."

"That sounds horrible."

"Yeah, but that isn't the only reason why I am here. Before I departed for camp my sister came up to me and asked me to protect someone here." She ducks her head continuing to search. Turning to him she asks, "Why do you always where that scarf. Even when it is really hot out you where it. I would have thought you would have collapsed from heat stroke by now."

"Same reason as you to a degree. My older sister had made it for me when I was younger, and now I wear it all the time." Quietly under his breath he adds, "It also blocks painful memories of my past."

"What was that I didn't quite hear what you said there?" Amelia questions curiously.

He panics, "Nothing!" Looking to his left he sees something flash in the light. Reaching for it he picks it up and hands the pair of glasses to Amelia," Here you go now let's continue forward." He marches forward with Amelia in front of him.

Moving forward with the bags on her shoulder Amelia catches up with the rest of the group. As they walk the rest of the way as she begins to get really tired and drained. She begins to waver under the weight but continues forward anyway. Halfway up she finally collapses to the ground. Feeling the bags on her shoulder lifted up. Looking at the source she sees Ivan look down at her with an apologetic look in his eyes. She bows her head down knowing what was to happen. She started to continue her hike even though she knew she was going to be sent home as soon as she got back. She kept walking until it started to turn dark. Turning around she quickly hiked back down the mountain and back to camp.

Going to her tent she starts to pack up her stuff. Allistor walks in to see her sorrowful face. "Of lass I am so sorry."

Turning to him with tears in her eyes she responds, "I was almost sure I was going to make it as well." Walking out of the tent she goes through the silent camp with everyone asleep. Reaching the stables she turns as she hears someone call out to her.

"Alfred!" Ivan calls out with a bag in hand. "Here, this should be enough supplies home. Good luck," Handing it to her he walks off back to his tent for the night.

"Come on Tony, we better head home." Grabbing his reins she leads to the entrance of the camp. Jumping into the saddle, she starts to ride off.

Reaching the treeline she stops. Taking the pendants she whispers, "Sorry Maddie, I couldn't your promise." With one final look at the camp she starts to head into the forest. She halts Tony suddenly and thinks, "I wonder."

"You wonder what?" Allistor asked from her saddlebag.

"You'll see," Yanking Tony's reins she turns back to camp.

"Where are you going! Home is in the other direction," Allistor yelled.

"I have to at least try and stay. I have to keep my promise." She explained rushing to the entrance.

"And that would be?" Allistor questioned her.

Slowing down under her breath she answered him quietly, "I promised her that I'd return Nikolaas home to her safely."

"So you would risk your life to keep your promise. Are you crazy?" Allistor questioned her astonished.

"No I'm not. I said I would do it and I will do just, that no matter what the cost." Getting off Tony she walked around camp until she reached the meeting area. Looking around she noticed the arrow still at the top of the pole. "I've got it!" She proclaims silently. Looking for the stones she finds them stored away in the chest by the cafeteria tent. Putting them around her wrists she makes her way over to the pole and begins to climb. Throughout the night she tried and failed to get to the top.

Around dawn she was about to give up, that is till she gets an idea. "That might work!" Throwing the stones around the pole they tied around each other. Using them as a support she climbs up the pole. Unknown to her men were starting to come out of their tents. Noticing her climb the pole they gathered around and started to cheer her on. Startled she slips a bit. Catching herself she looks to the faces of the men that she had gotten used to over the week, some who had been horrible to her, were cheering as she ascended the pole. With all the men cheering she was able to hear the people she now knew to call her friends were some of the loudest as they called out her fake name.

Hearing the mass amounts of cheering from the outside Ivan stepped out of his tent to investigate. Just about where he was going to step an arrow fell and struck the ground. Looking in the direction of where the arrow came from he saw Amelia at the top of the wooden pole with the stones hanging of her back.

Smiling he shakes his head and called out, "So you did it Alfred! You were the first one to retrieve the arrow from the pole. You proved that you are capable to stay and complete your training. Now can you get down so we can continue with the day."

"That would be a good idea but the only problem is I don't know how to get down," She replied with a grin on her face.

"Will someone help him down so we can start with training today," Ivan chuckled out. Over by Tony, Allistor snickered from within her saddlebag.

Nikolaas stepped out of the crowd and yelled up at Amelia with his arms spread out, "Jump!"

"Are you crazy? That is seriously dangerous," Amelia yelled down.

"It's not like you haven't done more dangerous things in your lifetime. Like when you jumped out of that tree when we were kids," continuing in his head he added 'Joined the army as a female pretending to be male.'

"Stop bring up that time. It isn't funny!" She yelled down angrily. All around men laughed at the scene in front of them. Finally after a little while Amelia jumped and landed in Nikolaas's arms. After the whole escapade was over the cadets lined up awaiting Ivan's instructions.

"Concluding the events that just happened I have decided to give you guys a break today to relax from training. But don't wander too far from camp or there will be punishments." Cheering the men started to walk away.

Reaching back to her tent space she reset everything up and put her stuff away again. With her day off she decided that she would spend the day in the woods relaxing away from everyone. Calling for Allistor to follow her she walked through camp. Reaching the treeline she heard someone call out to her, "Alfred wait up a minute."

Turning around she noticed Nikolaas running towards her looking a bit unhappy. "You don't have to call me that this far from camp I don't think anyone will hear you."

"Sure Amelia," he responds back to her. Frowning he asks her, "Weren't you being sent home yesterday?"

"Yeah so," She shrugged.

"So! So! Why did you come back. You know that it is dangerous but you came back even when you had a chance to go home and be safe!" He exclaimed raising his voice.

"I couldn't go home, not yet!" She countered raising her voice as well.

Seeing someone come up behind them Allistor tried to get their attention, "Lads."

"Not now Allistor," Amelia snapped.

"And why couldn't you! It was a chance for you to be safe at home without the looming danger of being killed!" Nikolaas yelled.

"I wouldn't be able to face them, especially Madeline. I haven't completed my promise to her, and there is no way that I will go back until I do!" Amelia yelled back.

"What promise could be so important that you would risk your life by being here Amelia!"

"Lads I really don't think this is a time to be yellin' at each other. You guys should reall-" Allistor spoke up flying in between them trying to get their attention.

"Not now!" They yelled at him in unison.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Startled they turn to see the confused expression of Antonio. "Also why did you call Alfred Amelia? And who's Allistor?"

"Uh... W-well you see," chuckling nervously Amelia turns to Nikolaas for help.

"This was what I was trying to tell you lads," Allistor mumbles. The cricket chirps in agreement.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

 **Oh Snap! Antonio found it out. Now what will happen? Find out next chapter along with going back in time a bit, or maybe we'll visit with Herakles, or maybe the princesses. Who knows? I will just have to plan it out then.**


	10. A Friend Indeed

**Sorry about how late the chapter was, my grade and the one below it had gone to NYC for a few days. And then we had a huge project that we had to complete, and portfolio work so sorry again. Thankfully school has ended, so I'll be able to update more often this summer. In August my family heads to Canada where there is barely any Internet.**

* * *

"You're going to have to tell him now," Nikolaas said to her under his breath.

"I know," she huffed before turning to Antonio. She takes off her glasses and hooks them to her shirt and undos her hair. Seeing his confused expression she explains, "Antonio, my name isn't actually Alfred, it's Amelia."

"But Amelia is a female name. That means..." With widened eyes sparkling with realization he gasped out. "You're a girl!"

"Yeah, sorry." She says with a lowered head.

Not fully hearing her, he rambles on faced passed with a slightly raised voice, "But how can you be here. Do you have any idea of the consequences at hand? You could be killed if people found out. Why would anyone risk their life that way. It's practically suicide."

"Says a soldier," Allistor replies snarky under his breath.

Shushing him Amelia turns to Antonio, "I know the consequences, trust me I've been lectured enough." She gestures towards Nikolaas who had his arms crossed, with her eyes. "Besides I didn't dress up like a man and go off to train in this war just for no reason, I have a purpose here."

"And that would be?" Antonio questioned her with a deep curiosity.

"My father. He is the only living male in our family, but he is barely able to walk, let alone fight."

'He really isn't the only male in your family, if only you could know that,' Allistor thought with a sorrowful expression from a nearby branch, having slipped away with out being noticed.

"I couldn't let him go and risk his life for us, so I took his place while he was asleep. My twin Madeline helped me disguise myself so I could blend in," she answered with her left hand on her right arm and head lowered. nervous of what might come next.

"That is very noble of you mi amiga. You are very lucky that I can keep a secret, especially when it involves the life of my friend."

"Really, you'll keep me being a girl a secret! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaims jumping on Antonio crushing him in a hug.

After hugging her back, he pushes away to address her, "Now try and be careful from now on. You don't want someone who could easily rat you out to find out. And stop making rash decisions that could put your life in real danger."

She nods before somebody inputted, "Yeah like she is actually is going to pull through with that. It's an occupational hazard for her," Nikolaas said with a smirk on his face.

"Jerk," Amelia elbowed him in the stomach before walking away.

Wheezing Nikolaas turned to Antonio and smiled. "It's always fun riling her up." They both laughed before Antonio spoke up.

"You guys still didn't answer my last question. Who's Allistor?"

"You rang?" Allistor asked hovering in front of Antonio's face. Startled Antonio falls to the ground shrieking. Chuckling Allistor shifts into full dragon and lands on Antonio's chest.

"What are you?" Antonio asked with a look of fear in his eyes.

"What am I? I am one of th- no the greatest thin' you'll ever see," Allistor proclaimed egotistically, raising his claws above his head.

"You really didn't answer my question señor. What are you?" Antonio asked calmly now that the situation settled slightly.

"He's a dragon," Nikolaas explained rather bored. "He was sent here by the spirits of Amelia's family to protect her. Don't see how much protection he is though, given his size."

'That isn't quite true, and it's not like I can grow that much more,' Allistor winced before exclaiming pouting from Nikolaas's statement, "Hey lad, I was gettin' there. Now you ruined it." Nikolaas rolled his eyes while Antonio chuckled. In his humanoid form he turns back to Antonio "Impressed aren't you lad. I may be small, but that doesn't mean I'm not powerful."

"If you're a dragon, how can you shift into a humanoid form?" Antonio asked him, confused but curiously. Nikolaas nodded his head stating that he wondered that as well.

Allistor froze.

* * *

 **With Amelia**

Stomping through the camp she started heading to the medical camp hoping to get something for the annoying pain in her stomach "I can't believe him, making fun of me like that. Well I do tease him a lot as well, what with him being in love with my sister." She had noticed the pain earlier in the day before talking with Nikolaas, but ignored it until now. After that she planned to go to her tent for the day, after cleaning her stained clothing in private.

Almost to the medical tent she bumps into a slim but large figure. Looking to the figures face she sees mischievous and humor filled crimson eyes and a smirk to match. Gilbert. Groaning in annoyance and pain she backs away from the man by a couple steps. "What do you want Gilbert? Here to cause more chaos against me?"

"No, not really. In fact I was looking for you Alfred," Gilbert answered with a hint of hurt in his voice. Seeing the her confused face he continues, "I was horrible and rude, and I want to apologize. It was not awesome of me to treat you like that. I hope you can forgive me. If you don't I can understand."

Interrupting the future rant Amelia spoke up, "It's alright, I forgive you. I doubted most of your anger and agitation was completely created by me anyway. Ludwig told me that the two of you wouldn't let the other be here. You must be worried about him."

"Sometimes I do, but then I remember that he can take care of himself. It doesn't really stop me from worrying a lot though." Gilbert said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah I can understand that. My younger twin, Madeline, worries me so much sometimes. I know that if someone would try and hurt her that she would have the capability to beat their ass into the ground, but she is fragile and can be easily pushed around emotionally that I worry." Amelia agreed. Feeling the pain in her abdomen she turned to Gilbert again. "Sorry, I would like to continue with our talk, but I pulled a muscle in my arm earlier climbing the pole so I need to head over to the medical tent." To ensure the truth of the story she grabbed her upper right arm and rubbed it.

"No problem, hope it feels better in the morning. Good Luck!" Waving at her Gilbert runs off in a separate direction from where Amelia started to head off. Continuing her pain filled walk Amelia finally made it to the medical tent. Opening up the tent she looked towards Sakura in the back checking the supplies. Amelia clears her throat to alert the busy woman of her presence.

Turning around Sakura noticed how Amelia was holding her stomach in pain, "So it's that time of the month?" She said slightly amused at pain filled girl as she got out some muscle relaxers.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you. I really didn't account for this when I arrived here," Amelia said sheepishly. "The decision was made without me thinking it through that much."

Giggling, Sakura added some chamomile leaves to a pot of heating water before pulling out a cup and straining tool. Reaching through a pile of cloth she grabbed an extra pair of clothes. "Here go change behind the curtain while the tea heats up." Amelia grabbed the clothes and walked behind the curtain. Pulling out the clothing to see that there was a new pair of pants and other items to collect the blood.

Pulling them on, she walked out with her old clothes in hand. She sits down on the stool by Sakura. "Do you have a bag to bring these back to my tent so I can clean them later?"

"Yeah hold on I have one somewhere," Sakura answered looking around in the cloth pile again, after looking a bit more she pulled out a bag as well as grabbing a few wads of bandage. Stuffing the bag with the bandages she hands it to Amelia and pours the now heated tea into the strainer covered cup. She hands the cup to the waiting hands of the pained Amelia.

Amelia takes a sip of the soothing tea, she sighs gratefully to the medicine woman, her friend. Deciding to tell the smaller woman about what happened in the forest just before arriving to the tent Amelia speaks up, "Antonio found out about me being female."

Sakura turned to the down trotted girl surprised. "How did he do that?"

"He was behind us while Nikolaas and I were arguing. He heard everything. Thankfully he agreed to keep it a secret. So I'm safe for now." Amelia explained.

Sighing, Sakura put down her cup of tea. Grabbing the chain around her neck she pulled out a small pendant, an owl. She smiled warmly at the small pendant in her hand, forgetting that Amelia was there.

Amelia curious of the pendant in the smaller woman's hand, decided to make herself known again. "That's a pretty owl, where'd you get it?"

Looking over at the curious blonde Sakura answered, "Someone really special gave it to me. The man I love. He can't be with me all the time so he gave me this so I can remember him, I gave him a similar one, but the pendant is a sakura blossom instead of an owl." She smiled remembering the memory of receiving such a pendant.

"That's so sweet! But what's a sakura blossom?" Amelia asked the now beet red girl.

"S-sakura is one of the translations for cherry blossoms in my old country. My parents had died right after I was born so they hadn't named me yet. My uncle took me in and named me Sakura in their memory. Once you get to know him he really isn't as stuck up." She explained to Amelia with her head down cast in sorrow of her dead parents.

"I'm sorry about your loss," Amelia comforted the saddened girl next to her. "I can't say what it's like to lose someone close to you, but I know what it is like to be there for someone who has. If you ever feel upset about it you can come talk to me if you need to."

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Thank you, I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." Sitting there the two girls continued to talk as the day went on into night.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

 **Again I'm sorry for the late update. Also I'm thinking of writing a Beauty and The Beast AU later on after this story, I have the idea for the first chapter laid out and I have a pairing in mind, a rare pair no doubt. Now I hope you guys would like to read it even if it is a rare pair. Basically there is barely any fanfics of the pairing and I absolutely love it. It's Australia x Seychelles. Hopefully you guys will read it.**


	11. The Past

**I really need a beta reader. Also someone to help with deadline reminders.**

* * *

 **With Allistor in the forest**

He tried to find a solution to the answer. Hoping that they wouldn't give anything away to Amelia.

Finally he sighed and turned to them, "I guess it's time to come clean with the truth, but you must not tell Amelia what you're about to hear lads. I don't think she'll believe you if you did, it has to be me if anyone else. It's not a certain ability as much as it is a curse, a reminder. I wasn't always a dragon, 30 years back I was human.

"One day while huntin' one of my siblings accidentally angered a witch in the forest triggering a curse. They were going to be severely punished for it, but I told them all to run last minute. I took the punishment and much more. I have tried to break it again and again but to no avail." Looking around at the two's shocked faces he begins to get worried, hoping neither would run.

Finally Nikolaas spoke up with a questioning tone, "What does that have to do with Amelia?"

"One of my siblings, the one that triggered the curse, was her father, Arthur," Allistor confessed to the two men.

The shocked faces grew even more at the last bit of information registered in their brains. "Before you ask, Arthur doesn't remember what happened, the witch wiped almost any memory of me out of existence. The only way for it to return is to break the curse."

"What do you mean by almost?" Antonio asked.

"It's a really long story and hard to explain in detail. I think it would be easier if I showed you what happened that day and you can figure for yourselves." Looking at the two confused men he casts a small spell to show them a live story in a swirl of mist, his memory.

* * *

 **30 years ago**

A young man with fiery red hair, piercing green eyes, and around the age of 16 was walking through the forest. In his hand was a large bow with a quiver strapped to his back, looking for game that he could bring home to his younger siblings as their parents had died a few years prior. Behind him there were 3 children following him. A girl about 14 with wavy dark brown hair and aqua eyes, a boy around 12 with blond hair and emerald green eyes, and another young boy around 9 years old with wavy reddish brown hair and blue eyes. As they were secretly following the older teen, the blond stepped on a large twig. Notching an arrow the red head aimed toward the hidden group before the girl popped out from the bush.

"Hey watch where you aim that thing will you!" She scolded the teen, her older brother. He relaxed the bow and put the arrow back in the quiver before his face turned to anger.

"Aileen what the hell are you doing out here!? I told you to stay at the house! And don't tell me you left Arthur and Andreas at home alone!" The red head scolded the brown haired girl in front of him. As to answer his questions Arthur and Andreas stepped out of the bush as well and stood behind their older sister. The red head sighed now more angry but relieved.

The blond, Arthur, spoke up, "Sorry Allistor, I really wanted to watch you hunt, and Aileen said she needed some new herbs and berries as the supply was low, and we couldn't leave Andreas alone."

"Fine, but stick close and be quiet, I've told you guys many times how dangerous this forest is." Allistor finally relaxed before sharply turning and notching an arrow. Even if it wasn't noticeable to his younger siblings, Allistor's heightened senses were able to pick up on something moving in the brush up ahead.

"What is it?" The youngest, Andreas asked, looking in the direction that his older brother was turned. From the brush appeared a deer. Allistor pulled the arrow back before he stopped noticing another figure stepping out of the brush, a beautiful white horse with one long horn at the top of it's head. Putting the arrow back Allistor turns to his stunned siblings.

"It's so beautiful," Aileen said mesmerized at the unicorn in front of them.

"We need to leave," Allistor stated to them. Trying to push them in the direction they came from Allistor tried to get them away.

"Why?" Andreas asked his older brother noticing his worried expression.

Allistor looked around frantically before answering his younger brother, "If there are Unicorns out here who knows what else. We went to far out, we need to get back. Hurry."

"Like what?" Arthur asked being pushed by his brother towards the way they came.

Hearing howling in the background Allistor quickly answered, "That!" They started into a run. After a few minutes Arthur tripped on a large root protruding from the ground, screaming.

Turning back around, Allistor tried to get him to run again. Realizing that the boy's ankle was twisted he picked him up. Before the four could go anywhere though the pack of wolves that they heard surrounded them. An old crippled figure of a woman appeared behind the pack.

She cackled, her mouth twisting into a large evil grin. She spoke to the children with a scratchy meek voice, "And what are you four children doing here in this part of the forest, don't you know that it's dangerous out here." Arthur fearfully dug his face into his brother's shoulder while Allistor held him tighter.

"We had lost our way while gathering food ma'am. We were heading back when, my brother tripped and we ran into you." Aileen answered the old woman's question in a wavering voice.

The old woman cackles at the fearful kids before noticing the tripped over roots on the ground, now destroyed from the blond's fall. Anger stained her face as she yelled out with a booming voice. "What have you done!"

"What do you mean?" Aileen asked generally confused but terrified.

Pointing to the large tree the witch raises her voice, "That tree is the very life force of this forest. One of you destroyed the roots. Whoever did it shall pay for injuring it. Now fess up, which one of you was it."

Looking to the quivering form of his brother Allistor hands him to Aileen and whispered in her ear. "Take them and run, it's not safe here. I'll try and distract her as best I can, just find an opening and run."

"But Allis-"

"Just go!" He whispered urgently to her before turning to the crippled woman. Putting himself between them he tried to hide his siblings retreating forms. After looking back at them with a sorrowed look he spoke up to the angered woman, "It was me, we were trying to move quickly when I lost my footing on the root, luckily I was able to catch my balance before I dropped my younger brother."

"Oh but a young, strong boy like you would have been able to have notice the root sticking up out of the ground. You're covering for one of them, now tell me which one." The old woman questioned.

"Oh you don't believe me. Tell me why not?" Allistor said slightly defensive. With each moment he got slightly more nervous as the wolf pack surrounded the area around them.

"Well with a root like that would have injured even your foot, had you actually tripped over it. But you weren't noticeably in any pain or favoring a leg, which leads me to believe that it was one of the younger kids, and with the way that you held on to that blonde one I would assume he's injured. He was the one that tripped, wasn't he, now where is that boy so I can properly deal with him," The old woman looked around for them now noticing that the others weren't around anymore.

Allistor nervously looked back to his siblings who had managed to sneak past the wolf pack. The old woman followed his gaze to the others, her face growing in anger at them slipping away with out her noticing. "After them, don't let them escape!"

"Run!" Quickly thinking Allistor releases an arrow from his bow taking down the wolves that were chasing his siblings. With each wolf down the witch grimaced with pain as her life force depleted, until only one was left and they were too far away to be harmed.

As she breathed her last breath she cursed the red head, "You lied to me about who was at fault, and then you kill my wolves, my children. With my last moments I set this curse on you. You will become unrecognizable to the ones you care about, a mere beast of this forest until your dying days. Your love and desire to protect those you care about will end up in disaster. Only until someone performs a truly selfless act for you, will my curse finally be broken."

Allistor blacked out.

* * *

 **Present**

As the mist disappeared, Allistor  
turned to the two awestruck men.

"When I woke up I was in my dragon form, after time I was able to shift into the humanoid form I use today." Allistor explained a bit further.

The first to break away from his shock was Antonio. He smiled at Allistor comforting him," Oh mi amigo that must have been tough."

"After returning to the house I realized all traces of my existence had been wiped clean. When she said no one would recognize me she hadn't just meant my appearance, she also meant that I wouldn't be remembered and wiped my siblings memories."

"Amelia or Madeline never talked about having a second uncle besides Andreas, and they saw him as crazy. Even crazier as they thought there father was sometimes." Nikolaas said finally after his shock wore off.

"Our family was founded by a powerful group of magic users, groups of people that had abilities beyond human comprehension. We are so rare that people have forgotten about us. I for one had heightened senses allowing me to hunt easier, Aileen had a healing touch and could heal even some of the worst injuries and illnesses, and Arthur had the ability to see and communicate with the dead. But we never knew what Andreas was capable of. Until that day at least, when I got home he was the only one that remembered me, he was unaffected by the curse. But each time he would talk about me they would push it of as me being an imaginary friend. As the years went on they continued to see him as crazy. He doesn't talk about me as much anymore though."

"Wait so why when Amelia introduced you to me, she said that you were sent by her ancestors?" Nikolaas asked confused but slightly grumpy from his oncoming headache.

"As soon as I discovered that the other two wouldn't be able to remember, I decided that the only way I could take care of them, would be from far away, so I went to the family shrine and asked to become a family guardian. But being a family guardian meant I had to protect family members from different branches of our family as well, and accidentally sent one of our cousins to his death. After that I was demoted from the guardian status and stayed in the shrine at our house. It was good, but I felt depressed after a while and started to become more cocky and arrogant to try and hide the pain. But this is my final chance to at least be helpful, if I can proof that I helped Amelia become a war hero than I will have my spot back as guardian." Allistor explained with his half lie.

"What!? You weren't a Guardian in the first place! You lied about how you were sent here," Nikolaas yelled at the dragon no longer confused.

"It was the only way I could convince her to trust me!" He replied. "I need this, not just to gain back my status, but to prove that the curse is wrong, that I can successfully protect someone."

For the first time in 30 years Allistor truly and heart wrenchingly cried.

* * *

 **I'm just going to leave it here. I'm hoping someone will help me, I'm planning on rewriting a lot of the chapters and I need someone to proof read them for mistakes and plot holes.**


End file.
